Skazany cz.15
Był lodowany zimowy poranek,śniegu nie było a słońce miało wstać za 2 godziny nad (Tu wstawić jakąś azjacką nazwę wiochy) Szedłem razem z moim odziałem przez gęsty las w celu rozpoznania,sam nie wiem czemu piechota miała przeprowadzać rozpoznanie na naszym własnym terytorium,ale no cóż...w końcu to ludzie dowodzili. Po chwili marszy znaleźliśmy wioskę zamieszkaną przez azjatów,nie widzieliśmy żadnego śladu broni lub partyzantów. -Co robimy ?-Spytał się jeden z oddziału. -Jak to co,przecież to oczywiste że oczyścimy wioskę z wroga.-Odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. -Ale nie ma tan nikogo z bronią,czy wrogo nastawionego.-Stwierdziła Anna. -A czy dowództwo musi o tym wiedzieć ?-Zapytał się nas.-Możemy się zabawić z mieszkańcami a potem ich zabić by nie było świadków.-Dodał po chwili drapiąc się po kroczu. -Ty ch**ju,tchórzliwa szumowina bez honoru,tymi słowami obrażasz mundur i wojsku ! -Czy to bunt żołnierzu ?! -Jak k***a najbardziej,wale zginąć przed plutonem niż przyczynić się do tego ! -Aresztować tego zdrajce !-Rozkazał pozostałym. -Za żadne skarby nie zaatakuje brata-w-woju.-Odpowiedzili moi towarzysze. -Więc wszyscy jesteście ...-Uderzenie egzoszkieletem przerwało jego wypowiedź i przewróciło go,przez co jego głowa wpadła w zamaskowaną pułapkę na niedźwiedzię. -Dziękuje za uciszenie go...Jakby coś to sam się przewrócił jasne ? -Ej...gdzie podział się tygrysek płomyk i maską ? Zaraz oi tych słowach powietrze zapełniło się krzykami ludzi ..i odgłosami wystrzałów z broni. -O k****a …. -Mefi,rozkazy ? -Zatrzymać ich,użycie siły zalecane,pozwalam na strzelanie by zabić. Szybko zbiegliśmy z wzgórza w kierunku wioski,nie mogliśmy pozwolić by ta rzeź była kontynuowana. -David i Szalony znajdźcie i zabijcie maskę,Macka i Oczko płomyk to wasz cel jeśli ktoś znajdzie mojego brata od razu rapotować. -Rozkaz !-Odpowiedzieli po czym rozbiegli się. -A co ze mną ?-spytała się mnie snajperka. -Osłaniaj mnie i nie pozwól bym zabił mojego brata ani on mnie. W czasie gdy nikt nie raportował o kontakcie z moim bratem zająłem się pomoca rannych,opatrując rannych cywili oraz pomagając wynosić popatrzonych z palących się budynków. ++++WILK MAM KONTAKT Z TYGRYSEM,POWTARZAM KONTAKT WIZUALNY Z TYGRYSEM++++ -Gdzie jest ? ++++OBEJRZYJ SIĘ I ZA....TRZY.....DWIE....JEDNĄ....TERAZ.++++++ Idealnie po tych słowach mój braciszek wyskoczył przez ściane budynku nad moją głową. Natychmiast sięgnął po swój pistolet i wymierzył w moim kierunku. Patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy...Nawet przez te wizjery widziałem czerwień emanującą z nich Nie marnując czasu pobiegłem w jego kierunku i zaatakowałem go z bara. Wypuścił broń z ręki,po czym poleciała gdzieś i znikneła. Leżac na ziemi nie marnował czasu i chwycił pierwszą rzecz jaka była pod ręką by mi przywalić. Na moje nieszczeście...to była jeszcze paląca się deska pełna gwoździ,a ja nie miałem maski ani hełmu przez co udeżenie w twarz zostawiło swoje znamie. Straciłem wzrok na prawe oko i czułem nadszarpniętą skórę na twarzy... Nagle kopnął mnie i odrzucił na ziemie,po chwili poczułem jak wbija mi w serce swój nóż.. Gdy przychodziło do walki wręcz z moim bratem ...często przegrywałem... Dlatego wolałem używać broni białej...i palnej... Patrzyłem jednym okiem prosto w mojego brata jak przykładał mi swój pistolet do głowy. -Kolejny raz,lepszy brat triumfuje a słabszy leży na ziemi. Po tym...biały błysk i huk... Ciemność i ogień... Pustka... Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Skazany Kategoria:Wieczni